1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a keyless entry system for operating vehicular devices. More specifically, the invention relates to a keyless entry system which operates so as to lock or unlock an ignition switch inserted into the predetermined key storing means provided in the vehicular cabin.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, there have been proposed and developed various systems for unlocking the vehicular devices without using the mechanical keys, such as ignition keys.
Conventionally, such keyless entry systems function so as to operate a plurality of vehicular devices, such as a door lock device, a steering lock device, trunk opener, power window or the like. In such keyless entry system, the user transmits a unique digital code signal from a pocketable transmitter to a discrimination circuit disposed in the vehicular cabin, or the user, knowlegeable of the preset digital code, operates a digital keyboard mounted on the instrument panel of the vehicle. In these systems, the vehicular devices can operate only when the unique code from the user matches the preset digital code of the discrimination circuit.
One such keyless entry system has been disclosed in the Japanese Patent First Publication (Tokkai Showa) 61-237777, 59-185270. This and other conventional keyless entry systems are used for easily and quickly actuating only the aforementioned vehicular devices without using the mechanical key. Although the keyless entry systems operate various vehicular devices, the starter of engine is still operated by using the ignition key because otherwise accidents may happen due to malfunction of such electronic systems. For example, if the steering handle were to become locked by its lock device due to a malfunction while the vehicle is driven, the driver may be exposed to serious danger. Similarly, if the engine starter is driven unintentionally, the driver may be exposed to great danger. Therefore, the particular functions usually performed by the ignition key, such as releasing the steering lock and starting the engine, are preferably using the technical key. As a result, it is necessary for the user to carry the mechanical key. This is troublesome.
In order to overcome the problems in the prior art and allow convenient use of the keyless entry systems, there has been proposed an improved keyless entry system which never requires carrying the ignition key.